


Perfection

by bug, sandorizu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, ignores re:, post 143
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug/pseuds/bug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If only Kaneki had consumed all the energy that surged within Tsukiyama's veins, he could have reached an unimaginable level of power, he would have been invincible-- He would have been perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Plotted together, written by sandorizu, illustrated and tweaked by bug. The result of one of many questionable twitter discussions.

.Patience

The desire to eat - no - to _consume_ Kaneki had overwhelmed Tsukiyama Shuu's thoughts and feelings since the first time he had laid eyes on him. The scent of both human and ghoul mixing together to form a heady and irresistible fragrance -- it had always made his mouth water simply at the thought of it.

Once circumstances had made him realise that Kaneki was worth far more than a mere snack to be shared with filthy pretend gourmets, it became his own personal mission to be the one to devour Kaneki Ken. He, the famous Gourmet, deserved to be the one to eat this specimen so rare it had previously only been heard of in urban legends. The boy was his and his alone - and so the napkin with the stain of his blood had become a constant companion, always there to be pulled out of his pocket when need or hunger arose. 

Time after time he attempted to make the boy the main course of his meal, yet time after time the boy eluded his grasp, only causing his desire to grow. It had become an obsession, and Tsukiyama was in love with that obsession. Tasting Kaneki, enjoying every small bite of him, savouring his meat on his tongue became the only thing he could think of, everything his world centered around. 

It was like constantly playing a game where he was a cat, calmly circling his prey - only his prey was not some mouse to be underestimated. But neither was he, so he let it take its time. He needed to win the boy’s trust again, after that previous incident at the restaurant. Every word he said, every move he made around Kaneki had to be perfectly planned out, nothing was left to spontaneity or chance. His plan was moving forward, step by step.

He nearly screamed out loud when he heard that Kaneki had been kidnapped. He was never one to involve himself in trivial matters such as ghoul gangs and their petty fights - they were beneath him, but his territory had been invaded. The old man from the coffee shop would never know that he had already been on his way to demand information, and would have burst in on them abruptly had he not been contacted about participating in the rescue mission.

A _merry gang of rescuers_. Being a part of that group and saving Kaneki from his tragic fate would have been the perfect way to achieve the goal of earning his trust again. Tsukiyama would be the one to carry him out if he so needed, the one to tend to his wounds had they not healed yet. Yes. It was perfect.

But the Kaneki Ken that emerged from the Aogiri nest had not needed anyone to carry him. The changes that had taken place in his whole being had Tsukiyama entranced. His new demeanor brought a whole new level to the obsession, removing anything else that remained in Tsukiyama’s thoughts within seconds. However obsessed he had already been, his current feelings paled in comparison. Until now he had only felt the desire to consume a quality meal, not unlike the many others he had enjoyed as the gourmet he was, only much, much better. But the madness that shone in Kaneki's eyes, his white hair messy with blood and the sound as he snapped his fingers-- it all sent shivers down Tsukiyama's spine. He had barely been able to pull his eyes away.

Now, eating Kaneki would require even higher levels of planning and consideration. Whatever Kaneki had experienced inside the nest had changed him in ways that Tsukiyama knew went much deeper than what he could see on the surface. Long gone was the naive boy who had accepted his invitation to a book discussion over coffee. This Kaneki was more perceptive than ever and Tsukiyama knew he would have to work on his self control. This new Kaneki had an agenda, requiring Tsukiyama to stand by his side despite his hunger, to help him with his objectives. He would have to patiently wait to find the perfect moment, following Kaneki on his hunt through the wards, watching him rip apart ghouls and consume them only to later smile as innocently as the young man he had originally been. 

He watched Kaneki grow stronger and more unreachable with every bite he took. Watched the gap widen between the quiet boy laying on the sofa with a book in his hands and the monster roaming the streets of Tokyo at night. But it was awe-inspiring to see him in action, Kaneki had reached a level beyond perfect. A level of beauty that Tsukiyama had never even considered possible. It was mesmerizing.

A thought had first hit him as he watched Kaneki rip a 4th ward ghoul to pieces using only his teeth, resplendent even as his kagune strangled two others. It was frightening, exciting and _attractive_. It made his skin tingle and his heart beat faster. Yet all he could feel was a burning jealousy towards those ghouls. Jealousy that their bodies were now becoming a part of _his_ Kaneki. Their dirty meat and blood would defile his perfect Kaneki. They were simply not worthy. Kaneki deserved quality far superior than he would get from the meat of such scum. 

As they walked away, the one-eyed ghoul having once again become just a bit stronger, the wave of conflicted emotion he experienced already felt ridiculous. Perhaps it was simply that he minded what was fed to his future meal, he thought to himself. He only wanted Kaneki to consider the _quality_ of what he ate.

Before his plan could advance any further things were suddenly changing, Out of nowhere his Kaneki changed his mind and returned to that lowly coffee shop, leaving him behind. "I don't trust you that much", he had said and Tsukiyama had understood. He'd understood that there was still a long way to go before reaching his goal. Yet the unexpected feeling of abandonment stung in ways utterly new to him, as did the results of the mess that followed the CCG's attack on the coffee shop.

Realising Kaneki was gone had caused him to scream out loud. The wave of grief and disappointment had been overwhelming, spreading through every cell in his body. The thought that he would never reach his goal, that he had missed his chance to taste that magnificent mix of human and ghoul made him shake, unable to control his body's reactions. For the first time in his life he felt the actual sorrow that came with loss, the emptiness that overwhelmed him as everything he knew was thrown off course. He was suddenly faced with the bleakness of a world without Kaneki's addicting qualities.

Tsukiyama's final goal, the perfect meal, everything he'd ever wanted, was gone. Not even what remained of the bloodstain on the napkin held his scent anymore.

Not long after came the anger. If only Kaneki hadn't gone. If only Kaneki hadn't gone _alone_. Maybe if Tsukiyama had been there with him he could've been saved. He'd told him not to go, he'd screamed at him. He'd tried to stop him, but Kaneki hadn't listened. Kaneki never listened. 

Irritation grew within him. If only he had listened. Or if only Tsukiyama had followed him. If only he hadn't let him go. Not even the monster Kaneki had become was invincible. He should have followed him, even if Kaneki had refused his aid.

But what if it had simply been a matter of his food lacking the needed quality, as Tsukiyama suspected? After all, the way Kaneki chose the dirty ghouls they killed together had in no way convinced Tsukiyama that he knew what a proper diet should consist of. The only beauty in the meals had been the way Kaneki ate them, something he would never tire of watching. But the fact remained - Tsukiyama had not seen him on the days before the attack, and who knew what he had been eating? Disgusting creatures who preyed only on lonely drunks would never have given him true sustenance. Or even worse, what if he had gone back to those bloody sugar cubes?

Quality food. Proper nutrients. He would have needed meat from someone with a good diet, preferably human. Or if a ghoul, one with particularly proper eating habits. These thoughts swirled around in his head for days, always reaching the same conclusion and every time it felt more correct. In just a few days he had become completely convinced.

What Kaneki had needed was quality only he, as a true gourmet, could have provided. He had been enjoying a diet of the highest quality for years, without ever succumbing to unworthy alternatives. His own meat was of the highest class. If only Kaneki had eaten him instead of such dung, he would have survived. If only Kaneki had consumed all the energy that surged within Tsukiyama's veins, he could have reached an unimaginable level of power, he would have been invincible-- He would have been _perfect._

And Tsukiyama would have become part of that perfection.

The thought was exhilarating. Addicting. Slowly driving him mad.

It was then that he happened to run into Kirishima Touka one night. He stopped and hid behind a corner, watching as she not only ate her share, but cut out pieces of meat and packed them in a bag. He would call it a hunch, but there hadn't actually been much thinking involved. He simply followed her.

To her credit, not many others could have managed to follow her like he did, but Tsukiyama was almost disappointed by how easy it was. Though she kept going for over half an hour he was completely sure she never noticed him. It was impressive that she had taken the pains to hunt so far away from where she was clearly hiding, but she easily led him to the backyard of an abandoned house, right at the edge of the 4th ward. He stayed in the shadows, watching as she walked across the yard to a door in the darkest corner. 

Unlocking the door, she disappeared inside. Before the door closed he could hear her say "I'm home". She wasn't hiding there alone. 

He found that he couldn't leave. He tried to convince himself to go home, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He simply _had_ to know if Kaneki was behind that door. If he had survived. Just the thought made something bubble inside him, a mix of hope and awe. If it had been about anything less than Kaneki he would have felt embarrassment about his actions as he stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting. 

He waited and waited, his mind exploring every possibility that Kaneki could still be alive, moving on to how he could make the best of it if he was indeed alive. How or when would he go about eating a perfect rarity already once thought to be lost forever?

What must have been hours later, when the sun was already almost all the way up, the sound of the door opening again caught his attention. And just as he'd suspected, out walked Kirishima in her school uniform. He smirked to himself. Time wouldn't be a problem.

He waited for a while after Kirishima was out of sight before emerging from where he'd been hiding. His shoulders made a cracking sound as he stretched his arms, having stayed mostly still for so long. The door was right in front of him now, all he had to do was get it open and he'd know. Then he could walk away and forget about what he could never have.

He tried the door knob, knowing it would be locked. Now this wasn't the first lock Tsukiyama had ever attempted to pick, and it wouldn't be the first one he succeeded with either. But just as his kagune was filling the lock the door suddenly opened. He quickly stepped back.

"Did you forget something, Touka-chan?" the familiar voice of a young girl said. So she was staying with Hinami. A puddle of disappointment spread in his stomach and had it not been for that single extra second of hesitation he would have been out of sight before the girl had seen him.

"Oh, it's you! What are you doing here, Tsukiyama-san?"

What was he doing here?

"Oh, I only came to... to see how you and Touka-chan have been dealing with the loss of the café... and Kaneki-kun..." He flashed a sad smile.

In front of him Hinami blinked like she didn't understand. What didn't she understand?

"Loss?" she asked, and Tsukiyama's heart sped up instantly. "Well, he's not awake yet but..."

He had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, but the grin was unstoppable. Inside that apartment was his everything, his perfect meal, alive. He had survived. He felt ashamed he'd ever doubted Kaneki's power, ashamed that he'd ever thought Kaneki would need _him_ to survive a few CCG investigators. 

Kaneki was stronger than all that. Kaneki was... _flawless._

"May I see him?" he asked, in his sweetest voice. Unsettlingly, he didn't even have to pretend to look concerned, his expression had changed as soon as he heard her words. Hinami just nodded and stepped inside. He was welcome.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was met with as he stepped inside. The scent of Kaneki's blood filled the whole apartment and on a sofa to the right lay Kaneki. His body was mostly covered by a dark blanket, but if the rest of him was anything like what could be seen of his head... Tsukiyama stopped in his tracks and just stared without a word.

"It's... His healing is very slow. We try to feed him every day to help it along, but--" Hinami explained but Tsukiyama barely registered the words. If this was what Kaneki looked like after already having healed a little, the thought of how mangled he must have been made Tsukiyama's head spin. There were pieces missing from both his neck and head, and the most obvious part were his dark and empty eye-sockets. Those beautiful, magnificent mismatched eyes of Kaneki's were missing. _He hadn't been strong enough._

He walked closer and he could hear Hinami following him. All the relief he had felt before dissipated as only one thought filled his head. _He could have prevented this._ He could have made Kaneki stronger. 

Hinami tried to protest as he lifted the blanket, but he needed to see. All he could do was whisper "Kaneki-kun" over and over again as he took in the mangled, broken body of the one people liked to call the Centipede. His Kaneki. 

He had to get him to eat. Kaneki needed meat, needed energy and material to use for his regeneration. Clearly what they were giving him wasn't good enough. He leaned down on his knees next to the sofa, reaching out and stroking the boy's cheek. "Oh, Kaneki-kun..." Everything hurt. Thinking hurt, his heart hurt in ways he had never experienced before, while at the same time the strong scent surrounding him, a scent he had already missed so much made his mouth water.

He was fully aware Hinami was staring at him, but he didn't mind. He wasn't planning on doing anything that could be considered bad for Kaneki, he didn't _want_ to do anything bad for Kaneki. He heard her gasp and step closer as he summoned his kagune but she didn't say anything. 

Gently he pried open Kaneki's mouth, shivering at the feel of Kaneki's lips against his fingers. He wasn't conscious, so chewing was out of the question. He held his left arm right over Kaneki's face and carefully cut the skin open with his kagune, making the blood drip down into Kaneki's mouth. As his body healed all too fast he had to cut it again and again until he felt it was enough. The colour of his own blood painting Kaneki's pale lips looked like the finest of art to him.

He let his kagune disappear and gently wiped off a trickle of blood that had missed the boys mouth with his thumb, before closing it again. Mumbling his name one more time he pulled his eyes away and got up. Hinami was still staring at him, but she didn't look afraid or worried at all. She smiled at him, something far too close to pity in her eyes.

"Thank you, Tsukiyama-san", she said. He told her he would be back, “please don't tell Kirishima,” he asked and she smiled and nodded. He _would_ be back. It would be hard to stay away. 

The next day he was back just in time to see Kirishima leave. He had guessed correctly that her schedule would be more or less the same every day. He could barely wait for her to leave the yard before he sneaked up to the door. He was excited. Excited to see Kaneki again, and to see how much he had regenerated with the help of his blood. Smoothing his hair to the side he knocked on the door. Hinami opened in an instant, letting him in.

"Tsukiyama-san! You came! He's healed a lot! Look!" She excitedly hurried over to where Kaneki was lying, lifted the blanket and pointed at his side. Tsukiyama's eyes roamed over all of he could see before finally settling on what Hinami was showing him. The day before there had still been a large gaping hole on his right side, like a chunk the size of a human head was missing, but now there was new tissue spreading out, making it look more like only the top layers were missing. Tsukiyama smiled fondly. Also the chunks missing on his neck and head had started filling, but his eyes still gaped empty. 

But he was pleased. Kaneki was recovering faster because of his blood. He was happy that despite his previous failure to protect the boy he could still be of use to him. He could make him stronger, turn him back into the Kaneki that Tsukiyama had longed to eat more than anything. He still longed to eat him, but now he had the opportunity to make him surpass the Kaneki he had failed. The opportunity to make him perfect enough to last forever.

"Also, Tsukiyama-san! He moved this morning! _Moved_! Touka-chan dropped her coffee cup!", Hinami explained, the excitement still clear in her voice. He smiled as he listened, eyes locked on Kaneki. Even in this state the boy was beautiful, a masterpiece. 

Suddenly he felt Hinami grabbing his arm and he forcefully pulled his eyes away from Kaneki to look at her. "A-Are you going to give him more?", she asked. 

"Of course, Mademoiselle, that is why I am here." It was a lie, he knew it and he feared she might as well. But it wasn't entirely a lie. Again he gently stroked Kaneki's cheek before opening his mouth. His lips weren't as pale this time and his skin felt much warmer. Warm and soft like silk under his fingertips. 

Without another word he repeated the process from the previous day, using his kagune to cut open his arm and letting the blood trickle down into Kaneki's mouth. He heard Hinami leave and come back while he concentrated on feeding Kaneki. Suddenly the boy's throat moved, swallowing the blood in his mouth and Tsukiyama nearly shrieked in joy. It was only once, but he sliced his arm a few more times than he had the day before, almost as a prize for Kaneki for having moved.

He was ashamed how happy that one movement had made him. How much relief it had given him.

As he withdrew he again wiped Kaneki's face clean with his hand. "Here", Hinami said and held out a paper towel that he took with a smile. As she offered to make coffee he actually agreed. Anything to let him stay a bit longer in this heavenly scent. Anything that would allow him to watch Kaneki just this little bit longer.

It took another day like the two before for any progress to be made. On the 4th day Hinami was jumping and grinning as she opened the door. "He's awake, he's awake!" she exclaimed and Tsukiyama dropped the bag he was holding, hurrying in past her. 

"Kaneki-kun--!" he shouted and as he reached his side he got a small groan in reply. It sounded like music to his ears. His eyes were still not fully healed, but most of the major cuts and holes around his head were almost completely gone. It seemed the healing had concentrated on his upper body, and as his head had healed he had regained some consciousness.

"How are you feeling, Kaneki-kun?", he asked, already rolling his sleeve up. Kaneki shifted on the sofa, his head turning a little bit towards Tsukiyama. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he whispered "...Tsuki... I--meat". Tsukiyama nodded several times before he realised Kaneki couldn't see it and said "of course."

Leaning down he held out his arm right above Kaneki's face, convinced he would not have to cut it himself this time. He told Kaneki to help himself and was proven right. Kaneki's still rather broken right hand came up and grabbed him, pulling his arm closer. Watching Kaneki open his mouth and bare his teeth was hypnotizing and he barely felt the pain as they cut into his skin. The sight of his own blood and meat passing over Kaneki's lips was simply too beautiful to behold. 

Kaneki ate slowly, but with clear hunger, biting, ripping small pieces of meat from his arm. The pain accumulated, but he had to admit it wasn't bad. And when Kaneki started sucking and licking he had to swallow, shivers going up his spine. His eyes wanted to close, to enjoy the feeling of Kaneki devouring a little piece of him and becoming stronger, but he forced them to stay open, not wanting to miss a single second of this beautiful sight. The small sounds of pleasure and satisfaction Kaneki were making caused Tsukiyama's skin to tingle.

When Kaneki pulled away, licking his lips and grunting a quiet "thank you" Tsukiyama realised he was grateful to be wearing a loose pair of slacks that day. _Mon Dieu._

He stayed for a couple of hours, just watching Kaneki. He didn't utter any more words and neither did Hinami. She seemed content just sitting where she was with her book, letting Tsukiyama spend his time there in peace. Not long after eating, Kaneki's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. The way he shifted and moved just a little in his sleep felt oddly reassuring, but as the last thing he wanted to experience was Kirishima Touka finding him there he took his leave soon enough. Oddly, he found he was able to concentrate well for the rest of the day.

The next day Kaneki was much more conscious. Properly awake one could say. His sight hadn't returned yet, but he said he had been able to smell Tsukiyama before he'd even knocked the door. That was oddly pleasing. As Tsukiyama had walked up to him Kaneki had just reached out and helped himself to his arm, easily pinpointing his exact location without seeing anything. 

The way Kaneki had simply taken what he wanted, the repeated sounds of him thoroughly enjoying Tsukiyama's flesh, combined with the deliciously stinging pain made his body react in ways he had never expected before. He had to bite down on his own lip to stay quiet. Hinami would have most likely taken any sounds he made as an expression of pain, but Kaneki-- Kaneki was far too perceptive. Though there would be nothing surprising in Kaneki noticing his reaction even without him making any sounds, he stayed quiet and enjoyed the overwhelming and addicting sensation for all it was worth. 

When Kaneki finished Tsukiyama was almost disappointed. He waited for his arm to heal before cleaning the leftover blood away with a napkin. Unable to resist the temptation, he placed the napkin in Kaneki's hand.

"Considering Kirishima doesn't seem to feed you, you can lick this while I'm not here", he said, suggestively. Kaneki snorted, but held on to the tissue. He couldn't help but smile smugly. 

"She feeds me fine. Just, everything she brings back tastes disgusting."

Tsukiyama's heart sped up at his words. "Ah well, what is to be expected when your palate has been ruined by something as exquisite as me; Tsukiyama Shuu." His tone was overly dramatic, fully enjoying being able to share a lively conversation with his favourite boy again. 

As Kaneki's hunger had been sated they spent the next couple of hours talking. Tsukiyama couldn't deny he had been very interested in what Kaneki was planning to do when he had fully healed. The plans were not surprising in any way, however. Kaneki still needed answers, and after that he wanted revenge. He was bloodthirsty, and hearing him admit this had made Tsukiyama shiver again. 

"But, most importantly, I need to keep Touka-chan and Hinami-chan safe."

Ah, he should have expected that. As Anteiku was no more, Kaneki would feel he had _responsibilities_. He would feel it was inappropriate to fight only for his own sake. Yet another of Kaneki's adorable qualities, his sense of right and wrong, and the pure innocence that still managed to reside inside the heart of that beautiful killing machine.

"So if you-- would you-- Would you help me?"

Ah. Of course. Tsukiyama grinned, at himself, for having underestimated Kaneki yet again. With his help, Kaneki wouldn't need to involve Kirishima in any way. But what really made him smile was that Kaneki was offering him his trust. He was saying 'I trust you to help me keep these girls safe while we achieve my goals". It rang beautifully in his ears, a soft melody, almost romantic. Kaneki's trust. A definite chance to devour his perfection when he so wanted to.

"But of course, my prince." 

Over the next couple of days Kaneki regained his eyesight and most of his strength. As soon as he was up and going, he wanted out. He wanted to start looking for any traces, any hints, that could lead him closer to that doctor. And the longer they waited, he said, the less trails would remain. Tsukiyama followed him like a loyal dog. 

The first time Kaneki fed on some lowly street ghouls Tsukiyama felt a strong sting of jealousy. The only thing to soften the blow was Kaneki himself calling the meal "dirty-tasting" once he had finished. It was an oddly satisfying thing to hear.

When morning came, Tsukiyama would escort Kaneki back home, early enough for him to get back before Kirishima left for school. Kaneki tried insisting he didn't need Tsukiyama treating him like a child, but that wasn't it. He simply didn't want to leave anything to chance. He didn't want to leave Kaneki out of his sight. For purely egoistic reasons. 

Whenever Kaneki needed to feed, Tsukiyama made sure to lead him on trails that would result in better quality meat, making sure Kaneki never noticed they weren't the normal scumbags. He chose specific ghouls, manipulated them and made them cross paths with Kaneki at the exact right moment. Anything to make the boy even stronger, as he felt only that would quench the guilt that still found its way into his thoughts. His efforts paid off, and Kaneki became strong again, reaching the level of horrifying, beautiful strength that made Tsukiyama's mouth water with an extraordinary speed.

Still, through the guilt and jealousy he felt, again and again Tsukiyama found himself returning to the thought of Kaneki eating him. The memory of Kaneki's lips and teeth on him filled his mind more often than not. He found himself missing it, wanting to feel it again. More and more it grew into a need, soon completely replacing the reawakened desire to be the one to consume Kaneki. In his mind the roles had been reversed, the need to provide for Kaneki's supremacy and perfection had become so much stronger than his own simple taste for delicacies. He needed to feel Kaneki’s power without spoiling it, needed to feel those teeth on his skin, needed to feel his blood become raw power inside the beauty that was Kaneki, like it had when he was recovering. But he wanted more, he wanted to become a part of that delicate balance between sweetness and monster. To make him even stronger, to make sure nothing could ever beat him again. He wanted Kaneki to consume all of him.

Before long he found himself planning how to achieve this wicked goal. Instead of plotting to make Kaneki his meal, he was plotting to make himself Kaneki's. The way was clear to him-- A calm and collected Kaneki would never lower himself to that level; he still believed in killing only the most evil of ghouls. While Tsukiyama felt he did truly belong to that category, Kaneki now trusted him. He would never eat him willingly. He was sure Kaneki considered them _friends_. So Tsukiyama needed him angry, violent and on the verge of insanity. That was the only way. 

So much time had passed since he had made any attempts on Kaneki's life that it felt like it had been in a different life. He had only been worried _for_ Kaneki recently, doing everything he could to keep him alive, needing him stronger. But now he needed to betray Kaneki's trust, so the logical method was returning to his old ways, making Kaneki think he had done it all only to get this fantastic chance to betray him and attempt to eat him. Like the sly creep he was proud to be, he decided to jump the boy from behind in a typical back alley ambush. A little trite, perhaps, but a classic for a reason.

Kaneki's anger and disappointment had only urged him on as he pretended to betray the boy. Like he'd predicted, Kaneki's reaction was instantaneous. His back slamming into the alley wall made his toes curl, Kaneki's hand around his neck made him grin and the piercing glare of those mismatched eyes made his breath hitch, shivers going down his spine. 

This was it.

"Yes", he gasped. "Yes, now--- eat me, consume me, make me a part of you--!!"

With his eyes locked on Kaneki's he saw all that rage disappear in an instant. Both eyes went ice cold and before he had the time to process the boy’s reaction he felt his knees hit the ground and cold air flowing freely into his lungs again, only the heat Kaneki's hand had left on his neck remaining.

"I see." Kaneki said, “So that’s what you wanted.” He turned his back and walked away without a second glance, but Tsukiyama's eyes didn't leave him until he was out of sight.

After only a moment of mortification the thrill of the challenge filled his veins. It made sense. Of course it would take more, of course he would have to fight to achieve this goal. Again his mouth formed into a wide grin, excitement bubbling inside his chest.

Regardless of what actions were necessary he would win this game. He would become a part of Kaneki Ken. He would get to know the feeling of being consumed completely by someone so powerful, to experience fully what he had only gotten a taste of. And he would add to that raw, insane power. He would make Kaneki truly invincible.

If attacking Kaneki himself wasn't enough, he would step up his game.


End file.
